


Feels good to be home

by Saoru_senpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ahh I'm so ashamed, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Begging, Biting, Cute hugs, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kinky, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mild S&M, One Shot, Porn, Spanking, Submissive Character, Very short hhh, Yaoi, master kink, please tell me what you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saoru_senpai/pseuds/Saoru_senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what happens when Jean sees his angel again and cant hold himself back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feels good to be home

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, first of all, this is my first Smut One shot and I'm so ashamed, I hope it's okay..!(๑¯ω¯๑) Thank you for reading and tell me what you think ahh

"Hmh, Baby.." Jean sighted pleasurably into his's Lovers ear, while hugging him long and intense. God, it felt good to see his angel again. Jean was so unmotivated without him, his smile brightened his day every fucking single time.  
"I-I'm right here, Jean, 'S so good to get cuddled by you.." Marco purred in a soft, happy voice. And oh, sweet Jesus, His cuteness was too much for Jean. He began to kiss Marcos neck, bite it, suck it until it was blue and purple. "Suits you" Jean mumbled into Marcos ear. His little angel breathed hard, gasped quietly and he was blushing like,.. I don't know, just very hard.   
Jean laughed quietly, "Sensitive?" And bit Marcos collarbone softly. He earned a suppressed moan.. Well, he tried to suppress it. He failed- "W-We are in public, Jean..!" The freckled brunette whined and trembled. His lover groaned, little bastard he is, and nodded. "Mh, sorry, just missed your voice and beautiful body" He said and hugged him again. "Missed your smell, it drives me insane," Jean began, "Missed your cute smile. Missed you."   
Marco shivered, "J-Jean.." God, how precious and sweet he is.   
Jean took Marcos hand and started walking. "Let's go home." He said and smiled. The taller boy hummed. 

-

"So, Marco, Baby, I kinda tried to cook," Marco laughed quietly, with his angelic smile, god. "but you know I'm not the best cook, uhm.. So I just ordered pizza."  
Marco froze, what even is healthy food, hah. He then laughed out loud, "Seriously, Jean? That's so cute of y--"   
"Oh, Marco Bodt, don't you dare call me cute." Jean warned, grinning devilish, he was pressing Marco against the wall and pinned his arms over his head. Jeans freckled boy bit his lip, furrowed his brows, he was just so submissive, oh Jean.   
Jean slowly began to take off Marcos clothes, making him shiver and whine.   
"Baby" He said, "We both know you need it bad." And grinned.   
Marco bit his lower lip again, harder this time, he hummed and nodded, what a needy boy.  
"You need me, yeah?" Jean asked, looked Marco deep in his brown, lust filled eyes. Marco whined, "Yeah!" He begged.   
Jean laughed quietly, kissing his lover's forehead and sighted pleasurably. Marco was just so perfect, it literally killed the smaller boy, hah, damn. "Should I go on..?~" Jean purred, earned a breathless "yes please" from the brunette.   
Jean unzipped his pants, he then walked away, grinning. Marco froze, his eyes widened and then whined. "A-are you kidding me?! I-I..-need you. Now.." He shouted angry.   
Jean laughed. "Always so impatient? I thought you would be good for me, So I could.. Reward you?" And then tried to smile just as angelic as Marco always does. He walked over with Marcos favorite, a cute, pink thing, vibrating of course. A sparkle appeared in Marcos lovely eyes, Jean saw that he's excited, really excited, and so needy. "Nghh, I love you so damn much, Master" Marco breathed out and pulled Jean in a tight, lovely hug and kissed him passionately, gently. Jean was so precious and it was important to be gentle. He gasped quietly in their kiss and bit Jeans lower lip softly, earned a groan. He probably ended up moaning, as Marco rolled his hips and shit he had to stop because it was too god.   
He then pinned him against the wall again, attacking his neck hard, making him shiver.   
Jean sucks on his fingers, "This might hurt now" and abused Marcos entrance and walls hard but slowly. Marco gasped breathless, almost screaming. "Y-y-.. Ah!- J-Jea- pleas-.. Hah.." He tries to speak, but sounded so desperate, it made Jean laugh and breath sharply, he loved to torture Marco and went way faster. "Yeah, Marco? What's wrong baby?" - A groan from the brunette. "Need this maybe?" Jean asked, put in another of his fingers, "yeah?"   
A loud, dirty moan fills the room, "Yea-hh, Don't g-go slow..Jean, Sir..!" Marco literally begged, like the needy baby boy he is and bit his lovely, already swollen lower lip, which was drooling and red. The blonde played with Marcos entrance with the vibrator, he grinned like shit and listened to Marcos desperate moans. What a whore. "'S that good? I bet it is" Jean said, "Jesus" He breathed out, "You're so tight and gorgeous."   
Jean tortured Marco, stretched his tightness with the pink thing and slowly began ramming it into this cute, tiny hole.  
Jeans babe dig his fingernails into Jeans wide, sexy shoulders, oh how he loved them, leaving red, intense marks. "M-moooor-ahh!~" He purred into Jeans ear, waiting for him to go faster. And he did, way faster, he got him so bad, Marco whined loud. "Hurts so much, Ma-ah-ster..! Feels to-oo good, don't s-low d-down n-..ow!" He begged.  
"Thought you wouldn't be so needy" Jean hissed and slapped Marcos perfect ass hard and angrily, It sure left a purple/blue mark. "Ah-A-Almost there Mas-J-Je..an!" Marco screamed desperate. There was it, Marcos control. Jean went harder, kept slapping his wonderful ass incredibly rough,   
And Marco released in Jeans face. He then sighted pleasurably. God it felt good, so fucking good. Still shaking as fuck, he apologized for losing his control.  
What an angel Jeans boyfriend was.


End file.
